Is bad luck my Quirk? Or am I just that bad at this?
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Hello everyone. Name ***, But you can call me by my nickname, Ricky Sneaky. Don't ask. Anyway, I went out with my Uncle for drinks against my will and now I'm stuck in the world of My Hero Academia. I don't know what to do and I feel like my life will just get weirder as I go. But with your help, I should be find. Well, as long you keep me alive. Pairings undecided. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I never thought I be doing this, but a friend of mine told me I should give this a shot since he said I could do a lot with how creative I am and what not.**

 **So here is me doing a self insert and probably going to bomb.**

 **Oh well, as long as you guys have fun, it fine right?**

 **Also, since I feel like I can be a bit boring at times, I have a fun surprise for you all in the end.**

 **So on that note, watch me try to navigate this world... And screw up a lot.**

' **Life** is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it.'

I forgot where I heard that quote from, but it pretty accurate.

I never thought too deeply on my life, always just rolling with the punches and trying to be a decent human being. Never really looking for fights and only raise my fist to defend myself or friend.

I work at a good place that let me help people and meet interesting characters.

I seen, met and did a lot of things in my short time on Earth.

But nothing could prepare me for THIS BULLSHIT!

"Will you stop trying to turn me into a fucking slab of meat!" I shouted as I, somehow, dodge another slash from this schoolgirl knife.

"But I just want to play! You'll be much cooler cover in blood!" The girl said cheerfully.

"What ever you say you Jack the Ripper ripoff." I groan out as I started to run away from the ally we were 'fighting' in.

Now I'm bet your confuse on what going on, and frankly, so am I.

All I can say I'm never letting my Uncle take me out to drink.

Cause it was my first time drinking, so I black out after he force a shit tone of drinks down my thraot and woke up in the ally.

I was so hung over that I didn't notice the crazy ass high schooler sneaking up on me til the last second.

But growing up on the ghetto side of my home town, I react quicker then she thought I would and punch her in the face.

...Which seem to turn her on... The fuck right?

Anyway, that what lead to us 'fighting', translate to me dodging and screaming for my life, and here we are.

I'm running in the middle of night from a crazy ass girl who want to gut me and she super strong.

What can get better then this!?

'Okay, I need to call 911! If I can contact them and run somewhere where I can distract her, I can be home free!' I thought to myself as I reach into my pocket for my phone, but I only felt a paper thin thing.

I pull it out and glance at it and curse under my breath.

It was a fucking bookmarker!

Wait, WHY do I have one on me? I mean, I was with my Uncle and didn't bring a book with me.

Eh, I'll think about it later, still ruining for my life and all that jazz.

I jump to avoid a slash on my back, but something strange happen.

I jump up to a building roof top and stumble before tripping on the ground.

"What the fuck was that!?" I ask myself in shock horror.

I just jump up to a building roof with no trouble.

I'm not that altheic, just strong and fast enough to survive a fight if I have too, but other then that, not that impressive.

I got up quickly and kept moving, I didn't know what happen, but every part of my body is telling to keep running, so I'll keep doing that.

'Always deal with the thing in front of you before shifting your attention to something else. Other wise, you'll just waste time and make it harder on yourself then you need too.' I recall my grandpa words words.

I can figure out what going on later, when I can think clearly, but for now, I needed to get to safety.

I didn't get far as the girl from before jump in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

I blink as I took in her features and widen my eyes as I KNEW this person.

Blond hair in bons, crazy eyes and sharp like teeth. School uniform with a yellow-ish sweater over it.

"Oh my god... It can't be. Toga Himiko is just a fictional character." I said to myself quietly in shock horror.

"Almost gave me the slips their Rings-kun! But you need to be faster then that!" Toga said cheerfully as she held her knife in front of me.

I blink at the 'rings' part, but shrug it off.

"Can we talk about this Toga! I think we can be good friends if you don't stab me." I said with my hands up in defense.

Toga blink before grinning at me.

"Oooh, you my name! Does that make you my stalker?!" Toga ask happily, making me blink, before I internally groan.

'Fuck me. I forgot we haven't exchange names with each other. So of course she would find it strange I KNOW her name. Boy I am a dumb ass.' I thought to myself.

"Well, I do know of you. But I'm not a stalker... I think." I said, not sure if you read the manga and watch the anime count as stalking when I think about it.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter, cause I need to kill you and avoid getting myself in trouble! So I have to say goodbye Rings-kun!" Toga said as she charge at me.

I panic and swung in front of me.

I forgot I had a bookmark in my hands and use that as a weapon without thought.

But it proven to be a good idea as my bookmark turn into a FUCKING SWORD!

"Da fuck!" I shouted in suprise as I parry Toga knife.

"Oooooh! You can make swords out of objects! That so cool!" Toga said happily as she started to attack me more aggressively.

I did my best to defend myself, but I was losing ground as I had a few cuts on me.

I swung my sword and manage to get a small cut on her arm and I blink as I 'saw' information appear in my head.

"What the hell?" I whisper in my head as I swear I see all of Toga information in my head.

From her birth to her measurements. ( I know what your thinking and no. I'm not telling.)

Toga blink as she stare at me with a confuse expression.

"Papa?" Toga ask with a head tilt.

I blink before understanding.

"Hey Toga-Chan! Why are you here?" I ask.

I don't know how, but I somehow mess around with Toga memeoires and making her think I was her disease father.

Base on the 'info' I just receives, Toga father die in a car crash and she been in slight denial every since.

Mostly because her mother beats her everyday and she wanted her papa to come home and take her away, but when she turn eleven, she came to accept that her father is dead and went off the deep end.

But somehow, I mess around with that memory and now she see ME as her papa.

"Papa! Why are you here?! I thought you die!" Toga said in shock.

"I was in a coma. I SHOULD be dead, but seem someone put out false information for my death. I just escape them just recently." I explain my 'story' to her.

She seem to bought it as she had tears in her eyes and hug me.

I felt like a scumbag, but it better then getting gutted like a fish.

As I listen to Toga crying on how she 'miss me' and 'we can be a family' again, I look at my 'sword' and reazlise what it was and _what_ I am.

I'm a Fullbringer from Bleach.

And in my hands is one of the most broken sword in that series.

The very sword that allow me to bends memories of anything it cuts/stabs to my will.

I have Book of the End's in my hands.

So to recap, I went out to drink with my Uncle, got drunk and black out. I woke up hung over, got chase by one of the most insane character in 'My hero academia' world, fought and suffer some deep cuts, change her memories to make her think I was her papa. Finding out I'm a fucking Fullbringer and have 'Books of the End's in my power, or Quirk in this world standers and I have no idea how or why I was brought here!

...What the fuck did my Uncle make me drink!?

 _ **(Later)**_

I walk into a small apartment with Toga dragging me by the arm as I was too much in a daze on what happening to me to think clearly.

"And this is where I live papa!" Toga said proudly as she show me her small apartment.

I blink as I saw that despite being a teenager and a serial killer, she had a pretty neat home.

It was clean and there was some clean dishes.

"Wow. You took care of yourself well. I'm proud of you." I said as I gave her a head pat.

I really didn't want to keep this up for two reason.

One, I'm not sure it a good idea to keep this up and built her hopes up.

Two, I feel like a scumbag for playing with her like this.

But for now, I need her to NOT kill me. I can fix this when she asleep and look around town.

And with being a Fullbringer as my Quirk, I can do plenty.

...Man that still sound so weird to say.

I have a Quirk, I'm a Fullbringer, and I'm in the MHA world after drinking *cough* force*cough* with my Uncle.

"Hehe. Thanks Papa! It been a bit tricky to learn everything since you disseaper, but I manage." Toga said happily.

'Man. She like a totally different person. Could she be actaully a nice girl? Or am I reading to much into this.' I thought to myself.

Toga lead me to her room and open the door.

"Since I only have one bed, we can sleep on it together like we use too." Toga said as she show me her big bed.

'Are those bloodstains?' I thought as I saw some red stains on the bed.

"I don't that a good idea. I'm pretty tall and may end up kicking you off the bed by mistake." I said, not wanting to get in bed with a teenage girl.

I may be *1 years old and she a serial killer, but I'm not risking it!

"Aww, please papa! I want to spent more time with you." Toga pouted.

I had to fight off the wince that was about to appear at those eyes.

'SHE SO DAMN CUTE!' I mentally shouted.

"Fine. Now go brush your teeth." I said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Toga cheer as she ran to the bathroom and began to get ready.

I sigh and took this chance to look at the mirror that was in the room.

I don't look much different really.

Just a bit younger and my hair was still a mix of blond, brown, black and grey from stress I built up.

My built change a bit, I look lean and had a more, slime built.

I was still 6'5 though. That's good.

"I look good. I can past off as a 17 year old if I sell it hard enough." I mumble to myself.

I turn to Toga bed and sigh.

"I have two choices here. I can either keep her under my illusion that I'm her father and run the risk of meeting the League of Villains while having a place to stay. Or I can wait for her to fall asleep and then remove my illusion from her and make her think this was a dream. But in doing so, I run the risk of dying in the cold and going hungry. Not to mention I have no idea what this town is like. I be ruining around blind, and being blind in a new location is very dangerous." I mumble to myself.

I reach into my pockets and smile as I felt my phone, wallet and a dollar coin.

"I leave it to fate to decided." I said as flip the coin.

 **And done.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the first chapter since this was my first self insert.**

 **And as for the ending and surprise I promise.**

 **I've decided to spice it up and leave choices for you decided a path for me.**

 **This way you can contribute to story and watch me deal with anything I can't predict. And to add more fun to this story.**

 **So please watch check the poll and make your choice.**

 **Cause either choice is going to lead me to down a dangerous road.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp. Here the next one.**

 **I hope you enjoy this and thank you for voting.**

 **Do know that anything can happen, but your choices help shape the story as well.**

 **It can make or break a situation.**

 **So, I hope you think and enjoy this as we go.**

 **Now, let start again shall we?**

I caught the coin in my hand and smack on the back of my hand.

I look at it and rise a brow at it.

'Heads huh? I guess I'll stay as Toga father for now. I see now harm in it and hey, maybe I can change her for the better.' I thought to myself as I pocket my coin.

I yawn and took off my shirt and sigh as I saw the slash marks on it.

"Gonna have to get some new cloths. Can't walk around looking like I fought a serial killer... You know, there should be a pun somewhere in that sentence, but I can't think of it." I mumble to myself as folded my shirt and place it on the couch and open the drawers.

Since I have Toga in my mind to control, I know EVERYTHING she knows and what she have.

And to be honest, I'm more surprise she actually take care of the people she hold hostage to disguise as them.

She is a great host if you ignore the fact she a serial killer.

... My mom would have a heart attack at the fact I have a daughter that kill people for fun now.

My dad would have laugh his off though. He weird like that.

As I muse to myself, Toga finally return in her pajama.

I blink as she wore a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants that red stains, most likely blood I assume, and her hair was down.

'Aw, she so cute like this. No wonder she one of the fans favorite.' I thought with a smile.

'And yours too dumbass!' A part of my head added.

"Someone look ready for bed." I said with amuse expression.

"Yeah. I haven't slept with papa in a while! So I'm excited!" Toga said happily as she jump up and down a little.

"Phrasing Toga. Please don't phrase it like that." I moan out as I suddenly feel dirty.

'I'm older then her and not even her father! I'm basically in a positions many would kill for and I can't enjoy it as I'm suppose to be the father here!' I shouted in my head as I wanted to live out a fantasy all perverts have for _this_ cute blond.

...Why do I feel like I'm being judge and laugh at for some reason?

Meh, probably nothing.

"Hehe, did daddy had dirty thoughts?" Toga tease with a wink and stick her tongue out.

"No. Not at all.(Yes, a little in fact.)" I said as my mind almost betray me.

'Real smooth there.' A part of my mind said once more.

"Aw, your no fun." Toga pouted.

"I'm your father, I'm not suppose to be fun. I'm suppose to be 'dead' serious." I said with a grin as I made a pun about the fact I was suppose to be dead.

Toga groan as I laugh at her expression.

After a few minutes of laughing at Toga expression, we got ready for bed and lay down.

Or to be more accurate, Toga lay on my lap as I had my back press to the wall as I rub Toga back to ease her into sleep.

"Daddy?" Toga said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story? Please?"

I blink. I didn't think Toga would want to hear any stories as she hated them for 'lying' to her about the happy endings. But I guess she wants to relive her childhood a bit.

Can't say I blame her, I didn't have much growing up, but it was enough and I was thankful.

"Sure. Want to here about how my Uncle got into a fist fight with a bear?" I answer with a grin.

"I don't think I ever heard of that one before. You never told me much about your side of the family. What were they like, and did your Uncle really fight a bear?" Toga ask, her face now looking at me as I rub her belly now.

She like belly rubs.

Weird, but hey. At least it not feets, so I take it.

"Ha. I suppose I never got around to it. Well, let me start off with my Uncle. He was a wise man. Unlucky to the point where the world is seemly out to get him. But he always walk away with smirk after each fail attempt of dying." I started with a small smile as the memories of my Uncle came to mind.

"He always love fighting. It wouldn't be wrong to say he was downright addicted to it. He always box anyone willing and even had a chance to go pro for his love of boxing. But decline as he felt like fighting people for wins and loses wasn't any fun. But he wouldn't mind if they come to him to box if they want to fight him. But because of that, he looks for fights anywhere if no one come to him for a fight. Even doing some illegal street fighting to get his matches."

"Really? He love fighting so much that he couldn't accept going Pro?" Toga ask, her eyes suddenly fill with awe.

"Yep. When your a Pro boxer, your least likely to get to fight as ever match need you to be in top form to have a fair match. So your restrained from fighting as much as you would like to stay in top form. So my Uncle denied it as he thinks fighting is only good when your on the edge of your limits. So that why, you could fight harder and push back your normal humans limits to get a thrill never felt before. It was unhealthily as it could kill him if he didn't have someone to make him stop, but it what he wanted."

"Wow. I guess madness run in the family if he was like that."

"Said the serial killer."

"My points exactly."

"That not a good thing to be proud of Toga. You know that right?"

"It not?"

"God damn it Toga." I said with a sigh as I feel like I be saying that a lot for the unseen future.

"Anyway, back to the story. So one day he took me camping with him. Just a two day camping trip as he wanted to teach me how to climb at the mountains. But as we were about to begin, we came across a bear cave. We were about to sneak back and leave, but a big black bear came out of the cave and spotted us. At first it did nothing. But then it growl at us. Then the weirdest thing happen."

"What happen?"

"My Uncle shouted at the bear. He said 'What the fuck did you say you little shit!' and started to march at the bear."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah. And the weirder part is that the bear growl at him once again, as if responding to him."

"Your making this up now."

"I'm serious! If you were there, you would believe me!"

"Okay. What happen next?" Toga said with a eyeroll.

"Cheeky little...(Sigh) Whatever. Anyway, my Uncle shouted back and got close to the bear as the bear stood on it back legs and tower over my uncle. My uncle didn't flinch and mock the bear by saying he took bigger and blacker shits then that bear."

Toga burst out laughing as I smirk.

Everyone love that part.

"He didn't!?" Toga said in between laughs.

"Oh he did. That seem to piss the bear off and they went in hard. It was straight up savage and my Uncle had cuts and I heard a lot of cracks of as the fight went on. But the bear was getting hurt just as bad as my Uncle keep his punches and kicks at the mid section of the bear body and making sure he hit close to the joints area to cripple the bear. This went on for a while, but ultimate my Uncle had to back up and get space. As he ran around trying to avoid getting any more hits, he climb up a rock and kept going. The bear try to follow him, but it was too big and hurt to follow. Then my Uncle stop not to high where the bear was and turn to face it once more. Then he did something to even to this day I never knew where he get the idea to do this idiotic thing next."

"What did he do?"

"...He drop kick the bear by using the height different to use more gravity for it."

"...That stupid. Even for me, that stupid." Toga said with a pouted.

"Tell me about it. I'm surprise that it work and he won with said drop kick. And he that without a Quirk too." I said with a sigh.

"REALLY!?" Toga shouted in surprise.

"Yep. Your Granduncle was a badass...Or straight up retarded. You can take your pick." I said with a light chuckle as I saw Toga jaw was drop.

"Wow. I want to meet Granduncle!" Toga said as she sat straight up, hopping up and down on the spot.

I briefly wonder if anyone can survive a serial like Toga, would it be my Uncle.

Maybe, he a bit on the bullshit with his survival skill.

"Maybe in the future. But for now, you need to go to bed young lady." I said with my arms cross.

"Aww, but I want to hear more." Toga moan out with a pout.

"Tomorrow we will talk more and plain your future. Now that I'm back, we will need to plain it out better." I said with a shake of my head.

Toga expression turn somber for a second before she nodded.

"Can...Can I really change to be the girl you want me to be?" Toga ask with a slight hesitant in her voice.

'Nothing is this world is ever set. You can plain it out. You can have a plain for everything. You can even see the future, but it will never give you a win. The choices is yours to make. For better or worst. Just have faith in your choices. That all that matter in the end.'

I don't remember who told me that. But they were right. It all down to your faith in your choices.

So, let make sure she knows that.

"I'm not going to make you to the girl I want you to be." I said clearly, making her look up in surprise.

"Your the one who going to decided that yourself. I'm going to guide you and teach you to make your own choices. Like a father should do." I said as I patted Toga head.

Toga look at me weirdly for a moment.

She then shake a little, then I heard what sound like a a small giggle before she started laughing.

"Hahaha! I always knew you were corny, but never this much!" Toga said in between laughs.

"Oh haha, laugh at your old man." I said with a eyeroll, but I was smiling anyway, glad to see she wasn't so gloom anymore.

"Okay! Let go to bed and work for our brighter future." Toga cheer happily.

I gave off a small 'yay' as she cheer and we went off to bed.

(Hours later)

I suddenly woke and look around the room.

'Someone here, or someone coming by.' I thought to myself as I scan the area with tire eyes as I try to wake up quicker.

I always had this strange skill that even if I get a small amount of sleep, I always wake up before someone come into the room or something happen.

It never fail me before and it didn't now.

I barely caught a glimpse of a red cloak that jump by the window and frown.

"Red? Is that who I think it is?" I whisper to myself.

I look down to sleeping Toga and sigh.

'If that who I think it is, then I need to make sure to chase him down.' I thought to myself as I slowly remove myself from the bed, making sure to tuck Toga in the bed and get my cloths.

As I finish changing and wrote a note for Toga telling her I'm looking for a job or something and jump out of the window.

it was at this moment I realize how retarded I am.

"I forgot I have no idea how to use my Quirk!" I shouted as fell to the ground, but it seem luck was nice to me today.

I flip myself over and a green ring appear under my feet, holding me in the air.

I blink a few time before I realize something.

'So the rings can act on instinct. And I feel like my feet is shooting out hot air of some kind. So can it be that the rings are mind over matter?'

I did a test jump and went high before I focus on the rings once more and it appear.

I glance at it and smirk.

"Oh? Guess that why anime heroes can learn their powers so quickly. It pretty striaght forward...WAIT THIS NOT THE TIME TO BE IMPRESS!" I shouted at myself before looking around and saw a red blur getting away.

"There you are you shit Stain!" I growl out before I went after him using the rings to launch myself in his direction.

For anyone wondering why I hate this guy.

I don't. I don't hate this guy.

But I don't agree with his methods.

I got close and pull out my bookmaker.

"Hey, shit Stain!" I shouted as I did one last ring jump and make my sword appear.

Stain look up to me and he did what I was hoping he would do.

He block my strike, letting our weapons clash.

Letting me use my Quirk.

And that when I saw it.

I saw the sword history.

I saw it weakness.

I also saw how many people die to this sword and who they were.

I also someone else.

"...So that why you kill heroes. Why you try to 'fix' what it means to be a hero. I don't know whether I should be sad or relieve." I said as we stay in place, our sword lock together.

"Who are you? So sort of hero?" Stain demanded.

"No. Just a decent human being. And someone who will stop you before you kill more people. Like to Ingenium from the day before." I growl out as I saw the memories of his latest victim.

And my heart will go out to Iida like in the manga.

No one hurt my brothers and get away with it.

"Oh? Your one of those vigilante. Guess I can kill you for your 'justice'." Stain said with a glare as he push my sword back and we both got into a fighting stance with our blades in hands.

But then a thought come to me.

Should I... Should I _kill_ Stain? I just wanted to beat him down and hand him over to the police before he hurt anyone else.

Or perhaps, I can still beat him down and take his place. I can fight Izuku, Iida and Torodoki and speed them up a bit. Then turn Stain into the police.

Both choices will affect everything.

One hand, I kill Stain and all his ideals will die out faster. But that also will affect how the heroes in the society thinks. Setting them back a bit. It also put me on the League of Villains radar and worst of all, All For One. My Quirk is dangerous and it will be worst in his hands.

But if I don't, I can use this to chance to interact with those three I mention from before and 'train' them a bit. I can speed up their progress a bit more. But then I run of risk of be discover by the Heroes, putting on their radar and losing pontineal allies early on.

"Get ready! This will be the end!" Stain shouted as he launch at me.

'Fuck! I need to chose now!' I thought to myself as I had a split second to choose.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and me trying to be a dad. And the story I told Toga Weither it true or not, you will never know Anyway, time for that again.**

 **It choice time!**

 **1: Kill Stain.**

 **2: Capture Stain.**

 **Your better think on this carefully. Cause this will set the story for us.**

 **Every choice matters and shape fates of everyone in this story future.**

 **So, think carefully before deciding on what to do next.**

 **Anyway, goodnight everyone and remember, think carefully now!**

 **PS, prepare for many puns in the futures.**


End file.
